Huellas en la arena
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: El padre de Kurt, Burt Hummel, vuelve por fin a casa tras sufrir un infarto la semana anterior. Quinn vio a Kurt algo incómodo durante "One of us" y piensa que quizás una canción sea el mejor regalo de bienvenida para su padre. Spoiler 2x03.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Glee_ no me pertenecen. Así como la canción _"Footprints in the sand" _de Leona Lewis. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Kurt se había mostrado cabizbajo y ligeramente incómodo durante toda la actuación de "One of us". Por mucho que sus amigos le hubieran apoyado, le hubieran dedicado actuaciones, ido al hospital a rezar por su padre o incluso llevarle a una iglesia en el que le dedicaron una de las canciones más famosas de Simon & Garfunkel, Quinn sabía que no era suficiente, no al menos desde el punto de vista de Kurt.

Quizás cantar una canción tan religiosa como número final de la semana no había sido lo que su compañero necesitaba, al menos no teniendo en cuenta sus creencias. Quinn se había sentido ofendida e insultada cuando Kurt comparó a Dios con un duende brillante dando vueltas en una tetera al otro lado de la luna, pero pasados los días pensó en cómo se sentiría ella si su madre hubiera muerto siendo ella niña y ahora fuera su padre el que estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Se preguntó entonces si en esa situación tendría la misma fe que tenía ahora.

Eso no sólo la ayudó a entender y aceptar las creencias de su afeminado compañero, sino que también le dio una extraordinaria idea.

Era miércoles, estaba siendo un día como otro cualquiera en el Glee Club: el señor Schue buscaba temas apropiados para la semana, Rachel reclamaba los mejores solos, Finn iba al baño constantemente debido a una indigestión y Brittany permaneció en el halo de confusión que siempre la envolvía. Y la clase llegó a su fin. Cuando Kurt se hubo marchado de la sala de ensayos camino del hospital, como hacía ya todos los días de la semana desde que su padre sufrió el infarto, Quinn Fabray se puso en pie antes de que los demás comenzaran a recoger sus cosas y llamó la atención del señor Schue.

- Profesor, chicos… Tengo una propuesta que haceros

Tanto el señor Schuester como el resto de sus compañeros la miraron ligeramente confundidos, el silencio que siguió a su petición fue tan absoluto que se pudieron oír perfectamente los bufidos de disgusto de sus amigos, que ansiaban irse a sus casas tras un largo día de instituto. Will Schuester fue el primero que habló:

- Quinn, hemos tenido una hora para escuchar propuestas y salvo Rachel – la mencionada esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia – Casi no he escuchado peticiones de canciones que queráis cantar.

- Es por Kurt – explicó la joven animadora con una mano en la cintura - Lo que tengo pensado quiero que sea una sorpresa y no quería que se echara a perder.

Las miradas de confusión aumentaron: habían tenido una semana prácticamente entera dedicada a la situación del padre de Kurt, lo que había significado una semana de ensayos perdida. Aunque no era algo de lo que ninguno de los integrantes del Glee Club se arrepintiera ni mucho menos, ellos eran amigos de Kurt y tenían que demostrarle su apoyo pero sentían que pasar página, pero Quinn aprovechó el silencio para seguir hablando.

- Sé que su padre ha despertado hace poco, pero sigue estando débil, y en casa sólo están Kurt y él… No sé, creo que deberíamos apoyarle con una especie de bienvenida

- Yo estoy con Quinn – hizo saber Mercedes inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie junto a la capitana de las animadoras – El padre de Kurt necesita algún aliciente después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Quinn agradeció a Mercedes su colaboración con una sonrisa y la afroamericana le devolvió una igual de afable y sincera.

- Me parece una idea guay – dijo Puck, poniéndose la guitarra al hombro – No quiero que el señor Hummel piense que sólo cantamos cuando está a punto de palmarla.

- ¡Puck! – se escandalizó el señor Schue, aunque todos los integrantes del Glee Club conocían ya muy bien a Noah Puckerman y sabían que era la forma más amable que tenía de decir que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

- ¿Los que palman cantan? – preguntó la débil y soñadora voz de Brittany, aún sentada en su silla habitual.

Rachel Berry, la autoproclamada líder del Glee Club y acaparadora de la gran mayoría de los solos, se puso en pie, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el señor Schue y se volvió hacia ellos con gran parsimonia.

- Se me acaba de una idea genial, chicos, creedme cuando os digo que es realmente brillante…

- Rachel, aquí las decisiones aún las tomo yo – la interrumpió el señor Schue, y luego miró al resto de coristas del Glee Club – Todos queremos mucho a Kurt y deseamos la más pronta recuperación al señor Hummel, pero no podemos dedicar otra semana a este tema, por mucho que no nos guste…

- No sería del todo necesario una semana, señor Schue… - le cortó a su vez Tina, bajo la orgullosa mirada de su nuevo novio, Mike – Creo que Kurt ha dicho que a su padre le dan el alta este fin de semana, ¡sería una manera fantástica de darle la bienvenida!

Will Schuester se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró a sus chicos: a cada semana que pasaba con ellos estaba seguro de tener en su Glee Club a los mejores alumnos del mundo. No sólo se preocupaban por ensayar para ganar, sino que dedicaban gran parte de su vida musical a cantar sobre las cosas que les preocupaban o sentían. Serían grandes estrellas el día de mañana.

- De acuerdo, contad conmigo – dijo finalmente el señor Schue, provocando una ebullición de alegría en los jóvenes cantantes – Pero no podemos usar el auditorio.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, señor Schue – dijo Artie, intentando apartar su vista de unos cada vez más melosos Mike y Tina.

Una vez llegado a un acuerdo, sólo quedaba escoger la canción apropiada para una persona no-creyente como lo era Kurt y que a la vez pudiera significar algo para el señor Hummel. Cuando llegaron a este mundo se mostraron más confusos que nunca: apenas sabían nada del padre de Kurt, excepto que arreglaba coches en un taller, pero no creían que una canción sobre coches ateos fuera lo mejor para dedicarles. Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, Noah Puckerman mencionó un dato revelador:

- Querían mucho a la señora Hummel – todas las miradas del Glee Club se centraron en él – Bueno, el señor Hummel no ha vuelto a casarse y Kurt tiene una foto suya en la taquilla…

Puck decidió que era mejor callarse el hecho de que había visto la foto de la familia Hummel al completo cuando, en un curso anterior, había forzado la taquilla de su ahora compañero para descubrir si era verdad que usaba maquillaje. Fue entonces cuando vio, pegada a la parte interior de la pequeña puerta de la taquilla, a la familia Hummel al completo disfrutando de un día de playa. Kurt no debía tener más de cinco años.

- Debía de ser verano porque estaban en una playa – terminó de contar Noah a sus compañeros.

- ¿Una playa? – preguntó Rachel, totalmente interesada en la información que acababa de mencionar Noah Puckerman - ¿Con arena?

- No, con magma volcánico… Pues claro que con arena – dijo Puck, irritado a la par que desconcertado: ¿dónde se había visto una playa sin arena?

Una pequeña y reluciente bombilla se encendió en la mente de Rachel Berry y su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. Se volvió hacia el señor Schuester rápidamente:

- Tengo la canción perfecta, señor Schue

El profesor de español del instituto McKinley se disponía a preguntarle de qué tema se trataba cuando la puerta de la sala de ensayos se abrió y apareció Finn Hudson que, tras su decimoctava visita al cuarto de baño después de haberse comido un sándwich de queso de más de una semana, parecía estar desconcertado de que sus compañeros aún estuvieran allí. Paseó la mirada entre ellos y murmuró:

- ¿Me he perdido algo?

* * *

Kurt Hummel había pedido un taxi desde el hospital para regresar con su padre a casa esa mañana soleada de domingo. Su padre, testarudo como siempre, había dicho repetidas veces que podía conducir perfectamente, aunque lo cierto era que su estado aún era delicado y Kurt no quería que se expusiera a la tensión del tráfico de fin de semana de Lima, Ohio.

Durante el recorrido de vuelta a casa, Kurt pudo comprobar que su padre miraba por la ventana constantemente, como intentando encontrar alguna señal de que las cosas habían cambiado en el tiempo que había permanecido ingresado. El adolescente esbozó una sonrisa que su padre no vio y le apretó aún más fuerte la mano que no había soltado desde que salieron del hospital.

Cuando el taxi paró enfrente del jardín de su casa, Kurt Hummel no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y, a juzgar por su mirada confusa, tampoco a su padre. Pagó al taxista, bajó del vehículo y ayudó a su padre a bajar también del mismo. Allí, en el brillante césped verde que precedía la entrada a su casa, estaban sus compañeros del Glee Club, incluso estaba también el señor Schue y la señorita Pillsbury, con un sonriente rostro expectante.

Sus amigos iban vestidos de blanco, al igual que en el número de "One of us" y, por unos instantes, Kurt temió que volvieran a darle la vara con el tema religioso diciéndole que Dios había hecho que su padre se recuperara o algo así cuando el señor Schue, que vestía también una camisa blanca con unos vaqueros, se adelantó a estrechar la mano de Burt Hummel:

- Señor Hummel, encantado de verle de nuevo – dijo Will con los ojos entrecerrados debido al sol dominguero que le daba en la cara – Todos nosotros le hemos tenido en nuestros pensamientos esta semana y quiero que sepa que nos alegramos mucho de que se haya recuperado… Estamos aquí para lo que necesite.

Burt Hummel asintió finalmente y tragó saliva, como haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar:

- Gracias, la verdad es que me encuentro mucho mejor

Emma Pillsbury, que había estado mirando al señor Schue por el rabillo del ojo disimuladamente, asintió y carraspeó ligeramente antes de empezar a hablar.

- Los chicos le han preparado una canción de bienvenida – dijo Emma Pillsbury, la orientadora escolar con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, poniéndose el lado del señor Hummel.

Kurt observaba la escena sin que sus ojos dieran crédito a lo que veía. Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, pensando en cómo decirles que no necesitaba una canción de acción de gracias sin ser maleducado cuando Quinn Fabray, la que había tenido la idea de reunirse allí esa mañana de domingo en vez de salir por ahí a tomar un helado, se adelantó un par de pasos del resto de sus compañeros. Dedicó una dulce sonrisa a los Hummel y empezó a cantar:

_You walked with me footprints in the sand_

_And helped me understand where I'm going_

Mercedes se adelantó un par de pasos, poniéndose a la altura de la joven Fabray. Recordaba los días en que su amistad con Kurt Hummel aún estaba floreciendo, aquella etapa en la que el chico era el único que caminaba a su lado por los pasillos del instituto McKinley:

_You walked with me when I was all alone,_

_With so much unknown along the way._

Ése era el momento de gloria de Rachel Berry, quien caminó elegantemente hacia sus compañeras, quienes se hicieron ligeramente a un lado para dejarla situarse entre las dos, como la estrella del Glee Club que era. Las tres chicas comenzaron a cantar a la vez que el resto de sus compañeros comenzaban los coros.

_I promise you I'm always there,_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

_And I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

Kurt miró emocionado a sus compañeros del Glee Club mientras éstos continuaban la canción, ahora todos ellos se encontraban a la misma altura e iba alternándose estrofas de la canción de Leona Lewis, combinando sus diferentes timbres y voces de forma armónica y hermosa. Giró el rostro hacia su padre, al que nunca le había gustado eso de emocionarse en público y esa vez no era una excepción.

Burt Hummel tenía los labios firmemente apretados y el rostro compungido, mientras Emma Pillsbury le apretaba levemente el brazo en señal de apoyo. Kurt se preguntaba si esa canción le evocaba los mismos recuerdos que a él: recuerdos de una mañana de domingo, como aquella en que se encontraban, cuando la madre de Kurt, Iris, aún vivía y paseaban por la orilla de la playa, dejando marcadas huellas en la arena tras de sí. Aquel era uno de los recuerdos más vívidos en su mente, sabía que nunca olvidaría esa mañana de verano.

Finn miraba también miraba a Kurt mientras entonaba "Footprints in the sand". Hace unos meses, el hecho de cantarle una canción a Kurt le hubiera hecho sentirse algo incómodo, pero no en esa ocasión no después de todo lo que su amigo había hecho por él, por ejemplo, esa tarde-noche en la que le dijo que expresara sus sentimientos a la que entonces creía su hija no-nata a través de una canción. Y ahora él iba a hacer lo mismo por él. Tomó aire y cantó la siguiente estrofa, poniendo su corazón en cada una de las palabras.

_And just when I thought I'd lost my way_

_You gave strength to carry on_

_That's when I heard you said_

Rachel Berry tomó el relevo de Finn, su potente y apasionada voz parecía eclipsar a la de la propia Leona Lewis, la verdad es que Kurt dudaba que esa canción hubiera sido cantada con tanto sentimiento alguna vez: sus amigos parecían hacer hincapié en cada palabra de la canción, mostrando la verdad de lo que expresaban a través de ella. Kurt parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas de sus ojos y cantó en voz baja, pero lo suficiente audible para todos los que se encontraban allí.

_When I'm weary_

_Well I know you'll be there_

_Cause I can feel you_

_When you say_

La voz de Rachel Berry arrancó con fuerza que la estrofa que seguía merecía, acompañada por las de sus amigas Mercedes y Quinn. Al señor Schue nunca se le había ocurrido hacer cantar una canción a esas tres chicas, pero al ver el sentimiento con el que entonaron la parte final de la canción le hizo cuestionarse si no habría sido una táctica brillante en los Regionales.

_I promise you I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sadness and despair_

_And I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

Kurt tenía un nudo en la garganta y debía de tener el mismo gesto que su padre, intentado conseguir que no se le saltaran las lágrimas en vanos, ya que las dos primeras ya habían caído rodeando sus mejillas y apretaba el brazo de su padre más de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Quería que viera lo que sus amigos hacían por él, que no estaba solo en el instituto como antes de unirse al Glee Club. Que unirse al Glee Club, dejando atrás sus miedos y complejos, había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

La canción acabó en un suave murmullo y los miembros del Glee Club miraron expectantes al señor Hummel, incluso el mismo Kurt deseaba saber la opinión de su padre respecto al gesto desinteresado de sus amigos. Burt Hummel aún tenía los ojos vidriosos y los labios apretados, así que alzó lentamente las manos y comenzó a aplaudir.

Los chicos esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción. Habían recibido muchos aplausos en el Glee Club, pero no recordarían ninguno de ellos como el del señor Hummel: sincero, sentido y agradecido por haber vuelto a la vida.


End file.
